


泰迪熊暴乱事件始末（6）

by iiinnuendo



Series: 泰迪熊暴乱事件始末 [6]
Category: all鑫
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiinnuendo/pseuds/iiinnuendo





	泰迪熊暴乱事件始末（6）

Chapter6

“我要你平躺在床上，感觉无助，轻柔，脆弱而坦诚，只有我可以帮你。”

“之后你会重新变得强壮，你不会死，你或许巴不得死去，但你不会死，你只是需要回到地面上一会儿。”

丁程鑫闭着眼睛躺在病床上时，做了很多梦，其中有一些电影的片段和台词，女孩穿过繁花盛开的玻璃穹顶，浅绿色；爱人的尸体系着石块沉到河底，血红色；脱衣舞女戴着牛仔帽挥舞皮鞭，纯黑和纯白。反反覆覆的、纷来沓至的梦境里，他没有穿鞋，赤脚踩在深黑的透明水面上，涟漪，丁程鑫觉得迷茫，他在空旷无边的世界大声叫喊，说：我好冷、我好痛！

他看见白银制作的鱼钩高高悬挂在自己头顶，伸手去捞，那东西立刻闪着银光穿透了他的掌心，丁程鑫的手掌蜷缩又松展，直到鲜血淋漓。

如此以至于，他一睁眼看到把自己从梦里吊起来的人，立刻便伸手扇了他一巴掌。丁程鑫的眼里满是张狂的怒意，他刚刚醒来，宋文嘉抓住他抚在自己脸侧的小手，会错了意。“护士！”他朝门外焦急地喊，又扭头来轻轻地叫丁程鑫，“宝贝，你醒了吗？你怎么样，有哪里痛？”他看着丁程鑫苍白的脸，觉得他柔弱又不清醒，谁能猜到刚苏醒的人眼里会弥漫着杀意，宋文嘉捧着丁程鑫那只手，一下一下啄吻。

护士推开门进来，丁程鑫很勉强地扭头，余光看到门外靠墙站着的其他人。

门一开，他撞进饿狼般死死盯着自己的几双眼，苍绿色。丁程鑫想，为什么不救我，为什么要让鱼钩戳穿我的手。

他伸出双臂想讨一个抱，宋文嘉立刻拦截般接住他的身体，可仅仅是从病床上稍微抬起身子，丁程鑫也一阵头晕目眩，几乎想要呕吐，宋文嘉又护着他的脑袋把他轻柔地放回枕头上，“这几天先别乱动，宝贝，先好好休息。”丁程鑫眼睛一酸，嘴角便垂下来，“我摔成笨蛋了是不是？”

当然，笨蛋才会毫无设防被女孩子从那么高的楼梯上推下来。宋文嘉想这么回答，又怕丁程鑫流眼泪，于是只低声哄，没有呀，宝贝最聪明啦，又抓住丁程鑫想去碰自己额头上伤口的手，起誓道：“我再也不会让你一个人。”

爱情让人受尽委屈，大家都这样确信了。刘耀文盯着那扇磨砂的病房门终于被打开，看到丁程鑫眼睛的刹那，很想大声问出口：请问姐姐你找谁？但他没有，他只是低下头，心里突然觉得没意义了，谁又比谁委屈呢，勇夺第一的桂冠不要也罢了。

马嘉祺又出去抽烟了，半天能抽一包，也不怕嗓子劈掉，但终于暴露出他身上似有若无的烟草气息并非仅仅来自手腕的一点点古龙水。所以宋文嘉出来换人的时候，刘耀文自然地起身，没想到敖子逸跑得更快，刘耀文走在他后面，恨不得踹他一脚，可他似乎是在地上蹲太久，自己都走得一瘸一拐，看着又让人不忍心。

反正我无所谓，刘耀文想，我不争了行吧。

病床上的丁程鑫闭着眼睛，看都不看他们俩一眼，像被毒苹果毒死的白雪公主，脸上毫无血色，嘴唇却跟玫瑰一样红，床头摆着几束花，百合之类的，香气具象化就变成一个丁程鑫。

但他明明醒了。刘耀文顺手打开电视乱调频道，调到央视财经开始学养鱼，随便你睁不睁眼，我也不想看你。

敖子逸从进门之后就没说话，坐在床边想去摸丁程鑫的脸，手指却悬在半空迟迟不落，最终收了回来，只是抓住丁程鑫没有插着针头的右手。那只手小小的，瘦白柔软，敖子逸把脸埋进丁程鑫手里，拢起的手指仿佛一片树叶、一艘船、水杯和碗，盛着一滴一滴砸下来的热烫的泪珠。敖子逸的大眼睛像两颗从冰箱里拿出来的葡萄解了冻，滴滴答答淅淅沥沥融化在丁程鑫手心，他一直不说话，只是呜呜地埋头哭，终于还是逼得丁程鑫投降，咳嗽一声，睁开了眼睛，轻轻说：“你怎么这么狡猾啊。”

刘耀文不停换台，遥控器按的噼里啪啦响，调到一个歌唱节目，把音量放到最大，才开心了。然后丁程鑫抓着床头的花瓶就朝他砸过来，里面的花飞了个满地狼籍，白瓷瓶正好哐啷一声碎在刘耀文脚边，他也不扭头，冷着脸骂：“婊子。”又换了个台，在放猫和老鼠。

后来马嘉祺也回来了，先去厕所洗干净烟味才来抱丁程鑫。本来也不是多严重的伤，留院观察了几天没问题就办手续回家了，直到出院那天刘耀文都没有跟丁程鑫说过话，对方也不理他，两个人陷入莫名其妙的冷战状态，刘耀文却反而感觉放松一些，偶尔嘴里不干不净地骂一句，仿佛证实自己想法似的，说着：就知道你不喜欢我，婊子，妖女。

本来开学就要回去住宿舍的，这么一折腾，谁敢让丁程鑫再离开自己视线里，于是他仍然在这个家横行霸道，越来越多的角落里堆积起他收集的毛绒玩偶。

丁程鑫喜欢小动物，但是毛发过敏，所以只能把玩偶当作宠物来养，这些天他被医生勒令休养，不可以出门活动，于是变本加厉，几乎把家里变成一座毛绒玩具收容所，睡觉都睡在costco买的那只熊身上，两米四，看起来像是巨熊才是主人，而丁程鑫只是它抱在怀里把玩的人偶。不但如此，他还给一些玩偶起了名字，这只是敖子逸那只是马嘉祺，拿着它们扮家家酒，一只踢翻另一只，然后又两只一起爬起来手牵手睡觉。那两只狗就睡在丁程鑫的床上，枕着他的枕头盖着他的被子，一走进他的房间，就像闯进毛绒玩具化工厂，站在里面挪不开脚，刘耀文拧着一只兔子的耳朵，语气不善地吼丁程鑫：“你能不能收拾一下这堆垃圾啊？”丁程鑫穿着奶白色吊带坐在地板上抬头看他，也同样冷漠地回答：“好啊。”

第二天刘耀文回家时，刚走到楼下花园门口，就被什么扔下来的东西砸中脖子，他抬头一看，是丁程鑫拉开了二楼的窗户，站在鹅黄色窗帘边拿东西丢自己，刘耀文伸手接住，发现都是些小玩偶，看起来像从抓娃娃机里抓到的，他皱着眉大声喊：“丁程鑫你有病是不是？”楼上一言不发，距离太远看不清他的表情，丁程鑫只是把窗户狠狠关上，消失在那片鹅黄色碎花瓣后面。

刘耀文把那几只娃娃捡起来，一股脑丢在榆树下，管它虫蛀还是落灰，不要了。

开学前暑假的最后一天，马嘉祺的乐队有一场演出，搞得还挺正式的，说是那几个学长学姐开学就高三了，之后的空闲时间会很少。那天晚上他们到酒吧时，前排已经挤得水泄不通，于是只能站在二楼抓着栏杆把手看，敖子逸一手捂着耳朵，说“操，脑子都爆炸了。”丁程鑫的伤口已经恢复得差不多，只是怕有什么后遗症，宋文嘉于是也用手轻轻挡着丁程鑫的耳朵。等到马嘉祺出场，丁程鑫立刻不受控了，不停地叫嚷着朝台上招手，像个小女生，而马嘉祺也几乎立刻就在茫茫人海中找到了丁程鑫，朝着这个方向笑起来，台下立刻一片浪潮般的欢呼声。

他们今天唱的是一首叫《black star》的原创，词是马嘉祺写的，最后一句“i love you till the black star explodes.”他唱的时候结尾有个漂亮的转音，真的像一颗小小的星星爆炸在漆黑的宇宙里，i love you，他远远地看向丁程鑫，explode，他眨了眨左眼。

全场掌声雷动，鼓手举起鼓棒谢幕。

马嘉祺不是会摔麦砸吉他的那种人，他甚至对着台下弯腰鞠了一躬，笑着接受所有欢呼，包括丁程鑫雀跃如少女的声音，悄悄勾起嘴角。

结束后，他们被裹挟在人群中涌出去，像一屋子的沙丁鱼罐头活了过来，蜂拥挤出酒吧，只留他们几个站在门口吹冷风，马嘉祺刚发信息来说一起去宵夜，等他们换个衣服。入夜后空气变得有点凉，宋文嘉把外套脱下来搭在丁程鑫身上，又搓了搓手盖住丁程鑫两只被冻得红通通的耳朵，问他冷吗，他笑嘻嘻地扭过脸来，说不冷，一点都不冷。

等到马嘉祺和乐队其他人换了衣服出来，一行人笑闹着找了个烧烤店，刘耀文边走边踢石子，可这次丁程鑫已经不会特意回头看他了。

吃饭时，丁程鑫跟宋文嘉坐在一起，十分自然地张嘴被喂，有些菜太辣了，宋文嘉还要先在茶水里过一遍再放进丁程鑫嘴里，但他不厌其烦，像喂猫一样慢里斯条。刘耀文混在他们乐队堆里，满室蒸腾的辣味，食客们嘈杂的谈话声飘在他们身边散不开。乐队里的贝斯手偷偷伸脖子过来说：“你哥为啥这么照顾程程？对弟妹这么好的吗？”刘耀文听到这话笑得差点呛死，一口虾滑没咽下去，猛喝几口可乐才把咳嗽压下去，他眼泪都笑出来了，满脸通红地扭过头，“你误会了吧，丁程鑫是我嫂子啊，也是马嘉祺嫂子。”贝斯手瞪大了眼睛，一副不敢置信的样子，刘耀文又喝了一口可乐，不说话。

但很快，他的话就自己证明了自己。桌对面丁程鑫好像是吃到了什么很辣的东西，吐出一小点水煮鱼里的泡椒，正在跟宋文嘉发脾气，满脸通红，嘴唇格外红，整个人笼在红色的辣气里，却像被裹了一层甜蜜的糖浆。宋文嘉摸摸他的头，一点都不生气，哄着：“行啦行啦，小祖宗，我去给你拿个牛奶，喝完牛奶就不辣了好不好？”丁程鑫手往外一指，又撒娇，你赶紧去，跑着去！宋文嘉走了，他还是辣的不得其所，捧着马嘉祺的杯子就仰头灌了一口。“唉唉！那是啤酒！”他的手臂被拉住，金黄色的液体就从嘴里流出来，丁程鑫舔舔嘴唇，抓着马嘉祺的袖子说：“嘴巴好辣，怎么办？”马嘉祺这时笑起来，无奈又纵容，拿了一张湿纸巾给他擦嘴巴，丁程鑫摇头，避开花香味的纸巾，眼睛里都是水雾，对着马嘉祺张开嘴，伸出嫩红的小舌头，“里面也辣嘛……”叹气，马嘉祺立刻钳住他的下巴，吻了下去，这才堵住丁程鑫喋喋不休卖娇的嘴。

丁程鑫伸手搂住马嘉祺的脖子，手指深深地揉进他后脑的黑发里，嘴角露出一点点痴笑，他喝醉了。

扭头看一眼刚才那个贝斯手，张着嘴，已经彻底说不出话了。刘耀文冷笑，又抽空看了一眼敖子逸，那人正假装两耳不闻窗外事，自顾自夹菜吃，使筷子的姿势角度一成不变，刻板行为这么明显，落筷子的地方菜都被他夹光了。别人的痛苦确实让刘耀文觉得宽慰，快乐，他最后用食指点了点左边女孩子露在吊带裙外的手臂，苏迟板着脸问他干什么，神色动摇。刘耀文在她耳边笑得很开心，“唉，迟姐，我记得你以前说过喜欢马嘉祺是因为他就像一阵风，一盏深秋的月亮，干净又温柔，是吧？”苏迟看起来更白了，摇摇欲坠，咬着牙说，恩。刘耀文往椅背一仰，伸手去玩她垂落下来的黑发，变本加厉：“那，发现自己爱的清风明月突然变成水煮鱼味，是什么感觉？”苏迟又开了一瓶啤酒，彻底不说话了，而刘耀文惊奇地发现，沐浴在别人的鲜血里，自己的伤口好像突然就没那么疼了。

很快地，丁程鑫的伤口已经恢复得差不多，他也去上学了，宋文嘉天天开车接送，不知道是在跟大学生谈恋爱还是在养女儿，由此，他跟刘耀文的接触也变少。好像又变成普通人类，刘耀文坐在教室里跟粤语仔打闹的时候会想，如果丁程鑫从来没有出现过的话，我会好吗？

他并不怀疑丁程鑫是个妖精这件事，狡猾、美艳、凶狠，这样的人怎么可能不是妖怪？要抓走我就抓走，没关系，但如果只是抓在手里玩几天又丢掉，那就太没意思了。真的太没意思了。

刘耀文撇着嘴，一边听课一边转笔，粤语仔从来没在他脸上见到过这种表情，暗自揣测，贼兮兮戳他肩膀：“怎么了文哥，跟漂亮姐姐吵架啦？”看似认真听课的刘耀文立刻反手给了他一拳，“你再叫他一句姐姐试试？”

周五放学的时候下雨了，最后一节是体育课，刘耀文从篮球馆出来的时候看到铺天盖地的雨幕停住了脚步，他没带伞，被困在偌大的篮球馆，百无聊赖，于是又想起丁程鑫。我们之间还是有过许多，算不上多么坏的时刻吧。刘耀文自问自答，刚才在门口站了还不到五分钟就淋了雨，雨点溅在运动裤上，洇出深灰色圆形水痕。其实刘耀文也有很多觉得丁程鑫像个年幼的小妹妹的时刻，比如说有一次他们去河边散步，丁程鑫买了一支草莓味甜筒，走在自己身边稍微矮一点，浅栗色卷发有种甜丝丝的香味，刘耀文从后面搂着他的肩膀，探头在他甜筒上咬了一口，丁程鑫立刻叫起来，“你干什么啦！”特别委屈，为了一支甜筒恨不得要打他才好，自己狼吞虎咽咬了几口，嘴角都沾上了淡粉色奶油，刘耀文轻轻吻在那里，觉得丁程鑫真是世界上最乖巧的、最讨他喜欢的、最甜蜜的小女孩。又有一次，他们一起坐在地板上拼乐高，刘耀文起身去拿了杯水，回来时丁程鑫抬头看他，小脸正对着他运动裤的裆，无知无觉地笑，逗得刘耀文又往前走了几步，戳到脸上了丁程鑫才反应过来，小声嘀咕：“你好烦哦……”然后眨眨眼，隔着运动裤亲了亲刘耀文胯下凸出来的硕大形状。被推在地板上时撞倒了刚拼好的塔楼，还有一块儿正好抵在他的腰后面，瞬间就撞出青紫的淤痕，丁程鑫爬起来顺手甩了刘耀文一巴掌，刘耀文仍然是笑，捂着脸又去蹭他，嘴里黏糊糊地说：“怎么这么喜欢打人啊？程程妹妹。”

他可以几乎无限度地包容丁程鑫，容忍他的反复无常和神经质，容忍他的娇纵，容忍他几乎本能的滥情。刘耀文站在窗边，用手指在窗户上写字，自言自语，什么都可以，只要你不爱上谁，为了你，我什么都可以，都愿意的啊。这不是没有由来的冷战或者争吵，刘耀文清楚地记得这一切的起因：丁程鑫推开钟嘉怡自己跳下楼梯时，脸上决绝的表情实在太刺眼了。

窗外的雨仍然滴滴答答响着，天也渐渐黑了，乌云从很远的地方压过来，刘耀文恍惚间想，今天可能要睡在这里了。直到体育室的门被推开，一道身影撑着伞出现在那里――

“找到你了！”

刘耀文是有一瞬间的错觉的，直到女孩子拿着伞蹦蹦跳跳来到他身边，他还呆呆地问：“谁啊？”李林林一副看傻子的表情看着他，从背包里拿出热牛奶递给他，“淋雨淋傻了？给你，刚在超市买的。”

刘耀文咳嗽两声，后知后觉有些不好意思，问她：“你怎么来18中了？”“我找我朋友玩呀，然后她说你们班这节是体育课，就猜到你没带伞！”女孩还穿着裙子和小皮鞋，白色的丝袜上都被溅了几颗泥点，刘耀文毫不客气地开始喝那盒草莓牛奶，嗓音含含糊糊，终于笑起来：“嗯嗯，谢木姐救命之恩。”

刘耀文把自己的书包垫在地上让李林林坐着，两个人靠着体育馆的墙边说边笑，这场雨仍然是很令人烦厌的，悬而不决的困境也仍然没有被解决，但在那短短的十分钟里，刘耀文终于从深海里短暂地抬起了头，呼吸到了久违的新鲜空气。直到体育馆的门再次吱呀一声开了，不知为何，刘耀文僵在原地，条件反射地不愿意回头。

脚步声越来越近，最终停在他们面前，李林林疑惑地看看刘耀文，又抬头，“你好？”然后是丁程鑫云一般轻柔的声音飘来：“你好，我是刘耀文的哥哥。我叫丁程鑫。”

“哇，原来他哥哥这么漂亮！天呐，哥哥你是演员吗？”

李林林跳起来凑近了去盯丁程鑫的脸，惊喜地连连抓着刘耀文摇晃，“喂你以前怎么不告诉我！”

刘耀文麻木地点了点头，算是回应，但李林林并没有在意，只是回过头继续跟丁程鑫攀谈起来，他们聊到今天的雨，又聊到七中，她知道丁程鑫的母校也是这里，立刻开心地邀请他有时间和自己一起回去参观新建的植物园，丁程鑫还没回答，立刻有一个声音出来阻拦，“不行。”刘耀文冷冰冰地说，“你赶紧回家，雨越来越大了。”

女孩被刘耀文赶走，出门前还在气鼓鼓地朝他做鬼脸。

丁程鑫丢给他一把伞，两个人一言不发地走进雨里，细蒙蒙的雨雾像一整片汪洋，丁程鑫像无法摆脱的噩梦，再一次狠狠地把刘耀文按进水里，夺走了他所有呼吸。刘耀文几乎看不见眼前的路，丁程鑫在前面灵活地摇曳摆尾，回到了他自己的世界，并不分神来拉刘耀文一把，任由他在海底翻滚、挣扎、窒息。

他们一步一步往前走，仿佛在这淋漓的雨季走了很久，丁程鑫却在某个节点停下来，转过身对着刘耀文，他笼在一把花瓣般鲜红的伞下，似乎在哭，开口的嗓音都在颤抖：“你凭什么不让我跟她一起回学校看看？”

刘耀文那瞬间想要丢掉伞，冲到丁程鑫身边擦掉他的眼泪，安慰他，抹去他所有的忧伤和不安，可他又想起丁程鑫抓在钟嘉怡手臂上的手，画面不停转换，成为一个诅咒。

刘耀文强迫自己留在那儿，把自己的双脚钉在原地不动，咬着牙，死死忍住拥抱丁程鑫的欲望，用一种仿佛不属于自己的声音回答：“因为我不想要你把她从楼梯上推下去。”

0.01秒里，刘耀文确信自己看到了丁程鑫所有伪装的躯壳全都裂开，一条极细的缝隙里，里面是他真实的面容。然后，丁程鑫丢下那把红伞跑了，头也不回，跑向即将坠落的靛蓝色天穹。

刘耀文意识不清地在大雨里徘徊了很久，回到家时，他穿过花园，发现榆树下多了一些什么，他头晕目眩地走过去蹲下身子，捡起了一只刚被抛弃的娃娃，暴雨中被打得不成样子，是一只很可爱的泰迪熊，脖子上还像家养宠物一样带着名牌，歪歪扭扭用小刀刻着两个字“小耀❤”。

不是说，只有主人很爱自己的宠物时，才会给它带上小骨头样式的名牌，怕他走丢、怕他被抓走、怕他回不了家，不是这样吗？不是因为爱吗？那么又为什么自己扔掉他呢？这么大的雨，他找不到回家的路了啊。

刘耀文蹲在树下，把那只湿漉漉的泰迪熊捡起来，紧紧地抱在怀里。他觉得自己又要发烧了，也许现在就是一个意识模糊的幻境，他觉得自己全身都特别疼，又冷又烧又疼，他不想醒来了，他像只不小心飘进丁程鑫银色梦境的降落伞，全身心坠亡在这里。


End file.
